Hugs And Kittens
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Ed comes home for Halloween and spends it with Winry...FLUFF Warning! 7th and final b-day fic for DeathBerrry! Please enjoy everyone!


**Hi guys! This is my 3rd FMA EdxWinry fic after All I Want For Christmas Is You and Left Behind. This is the story I wrote for deathBERRRY a long time ago and had to wait till her birthday (Halloween) to post it. So I hope you all like it, especially you deathBERRRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, but I wish I did. **

* * *

Hugs And Kittens

Winry Rockbell was up to her neck with things to do today.

She had had 3 customers this morning whose demands for automail took a lot of time off of her hands and now, here she was at the end of the day being rushed.

It was Halloween, and on the phone, Ed had promised to come home for the celebration and she could hear Al squealing with excitement like a girl in the background; he loved Halloween. _But then again, who _doesn't_? _She had thought.

So now she was focused on her current task: decorating.

There were orange and black streamers draped all over the house, fake bones on the pathway, bats hanging from the ceilings, pumpkins sitting on the chairs and tables. Cobwebs wove through the plants and bushes in the yard and plastic headstones were scattered about the lawn. Winry put a piece of paper behind two windows and lit a candle and placed it behind each one. When you looked at the house from far away, the drawings on the paper looked eerily real. In one window was a pair of eyes and in the other was a hissing cat with a crescent moon and a witch on a broomstick in the back.

When Winry had stretched the last cobweb over a bush, she stepped back a few paces to get a better view of her establishment. "Best damn house _I've _ever seen." She grinned to herself smugly. "Once it gets dark it'll scare the Hell outta most people." She added, making herself feel better about the decorations.

She walked back up the path and went into the house, glancing at the time. _Good. _She thought. _I still have half an hour before they get here._ So she pranced up the stairs to her room to change into her costume.

Replacing her sweatpants was a long, ankle-length black skirt and under that were two, knee-high socks, patterned with black and purple stripes running horizontally across them. Replacing her sweatshirt was a dark purple, long-sleeved shirt that had spiky frills on the shoulders and cuffs on the wrists as well as on the bottom of the shirt.

She tied her hair into half a ponytail and let the rest fall over her shoulders. She tied it with colored ribbons that matched her outfit and after slipping into two black shoes, she positioned a black witches hat with a purple stripe on her head. Obviously, she was wearing a lot of black and a lot of purple.

She looked out the window in time to see the last rays of the sun disappearing beyond the mountains. A cozy, golden light filled her room and she stood still for a moment, letting it warm her chilled skin. Then, she spun around and skipped down the stairs.

"Oh, there you are dear." Pinako called her granddaughter over to her. "Let's try not to forget this." She said, handing her the box in which was Al's present.

"Oh! Right!" She bounded into the living room and placed it one a chair next to a pumpkin.

Den, who had an orange and black bandana tied around his neck, hobbled over to her and lay down. She knelt down and stroked her dog, trying to pass the time. She glanced at the clock again. "Whoa, it got late fast! Where _are _those two?!" She grumbled.

Just then, a knock came on the door and Pinako winked at her, turning the lights off so the only lights were the candles and small orange light bulbs. Winry stood up and walked over to the door and opened it slowly. The Elric brothers stood before her in the doorway.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Ed grinned. He was then smacked in the head with a wrench and fell over backwards, pieces of random candy flying out the door at him as well.

"You're _late!"_ Winry growled.

"Hi Winry!" Al ignored his brother's grumbling.

"What the Hell was that for, you psycho girl?!" Ed shouted.

"You're _late!" _She repeated. "Now _get _inside!" She had a halfhearted scowl on her face.

After grumbling some more, Ed followed Al inside more slowly, for his younger brother had rushed in shouting Pinako's name, and Winry closed the door behind him. "Welcome back." She breathed into his ear as he passed her. Ed turned around sharply, both surprised and confused, but she was already prancing over to the other side of the room to where his brother was. What was that strange thing he had heard in her voice?

"A present?!" Al's excited cry cut off his thoughts.

"Well _duh_!" Winry grinned. "It's Halloween, and besides you should know that no matter what day it is, whenever you come home you'll always have a gift waiting for you. And you too, Grumpy!" She called to Ed. He was pondering some things and had a grouchy look on his face.

"I'm _not _grumpy." He mumbled, walking over to them.

Winry picked up the box and handed it to Al who was bursting with excitement. It was quite humorous to see a giant suit of armor tearing away wrapping paper like a puppy digging for a bone.

"Oh my gosh! I love it!" He cried in delight once he had reached what was inside. It was a small, stuffed, black kitten that purred and blinked.

After thanking them at least 1000 times, Al quieted down.

"So where's _my _Halloween present?" Ed asked with a sarcastic look on his face.

"What?" Winry smirked. "You didn't think we forgot you, did you?" Ed's smile faded when he saw her smirk. "You're staying till the 7th, right?" She asked, turning to him.

"Y-Yeah." He gulped.

"Good, then you can choose whichever day you want from now till then to get your new automail." Her smile was insane.

"Dear God." Ed mumbled.

The wrench was hurled again and got him square on the forehead.

"_What_ was that?"

"N-Nothing!"

They all sat down to eat dinner together, which Ed devoured like a ravenous black hole.

"Hey! Hey! Save some for the people who _don't _normally eat half of the world's food in one sitting!" Winry scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waved his hand dismissively. "Maybe you should eat faster next time." He stuck his tongue out at her and was received with another wrench.

Afterwards, when they were all gathered in the living room, Ed pulled out a small, red box and handed it to Winry. "I actually got you something this time!" He grinned as if he had just destroyed the world's entire supply of milk.

He passed it to her and she daintily pulled off the ribbon and opened it. She froze.

Inside was a brand new, sparkling wrench of the highest quality and craftsmanship. She stood there for several minutes, her feet planted into the floor as her blue eyes widened to three times their normal size as she stared down at it.

Ed waited a few minutes and let her take it all in, but after a while he stared getting uncomfortable. "Hey now, don't forget to breathe." Ed patted her on the shoulder, but she did not budge. "Winry, breathe!" He shook her. Finally she snapped out of her trance and averted her eyes from the gift and shifted them to Ed's face.

"Edward…!" She gasped, almost collapsing.

"Ok don't push yourself to hard." He grinned.

"…Edward…I…" She did not finish.

"Yeah I know. I'm awesome." His grin turned to a self-righteous smirk.

Shakily she placed it on the table and stood up straight again. Then out of nowhere, she jumped forward and hugged Ed.

A cherry could not compare to the color his face turned.

"Thank you so much!" He could hear the smile in her voice. Then, she pulled away from him and beamed brighter than the sun. "I love it!" She squealed, jumping up and down and clapping. She grabbed the wrench and took it away to the dungeon known as her workstation. Ed blinked the blush away from his face until she returned. "Well come on! Let's go have dessert!" She smiled.

After they (well, mostly Ed), had eaten dessert, Winry suggested going outside. Pinako sat on the porch with her pipe while Al played with Den as he observed the moving, purring cat.

"I'm going for a walk, kay?" The blue-eyed girl informed her grandmother.

"Sure, just don't be long." She replied.

Winry walked down the porch steps and followed the little path that led across their lawn. She looked up at the stars and the moon, illuminating the world below in a spellbinding blue. She paused for a moment just to look up, tilting her head so much that her hat fell off, but she did not pay any heed. So as she continued walking, she did not even notice Ed coming up behind her until he tapped her on the shoulder. Her heart jolted and skipped a beat as she spun around with a start and a gasp.

"Oh, it's just you Ed." She exhaled.

"The one and only." He winked. "Here." He held out her hat to her.

"Oh!" She put a hand on her head.

"What you think it's still on your head even though its _right here_?" He laughed, placing it back on top of her blonde hair. "There. So what are you doing out here? Trick-or-Treating?" He chuckled.

"I could ask you the same thing." She pouted.

"So _are _you?"

"What?"

"You said that you _could _ask me the same thing but you _didn't_. Or _did _you? Well either way I'm not obliged to give you an answer." He smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"…Huh?" Winry shook her head, utterly confused. He just smiled. "Well anyway, I was _not _Trick-or-Treating, Edward. That's so childish." She huffed.

"No way. Adults do it all the time and so do people older than us." He contradicted.

"So what are you saying, that you want to go Trick-or-Treating?" She quirked an eyebrow, honestly curious.

"No, not really, I'm just annoying you." The smile stretched. Winry clenched her fists in frustration, as she had nothing with her to hit him with. "I mean, who even came up with the idea of dressing up, going from house to house and saying 'Trick-or-Treat' to get candy?" He folded his arms behind his head like someone would do while they were tanning on a beach.

" 'Trick-or-Treat' is not a statement, it's a question. People just always seem to write it with an exclamation point or say it like it's a declaration and not a question." Winry was babbling.

"What do _you _care? No one cares if it's a question or not."

"I don't know, it just something I found out when I was little and no one else ever noticed it so I guess it was sort of an accomplishment for me back then." She gave a small smile.

"Yeah, you're an odd one." He sighed. Winry punched his flesh arm.

"Like you're one to talk!" She spat, good-naturedly.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Ed spoke again.

"You know, I hardly even recognized the house, the decorations were so insanely great." It took her a moment to understand that he was complementing her.

"Thanks." She said softly, fearing that anything above a whisper would somehow steal the moment from her.

"Hey, you okay?" Ed tilted his head.

"Y-Yeah, I-I just want to walk a little bit longer." She stammered, seeing that their feet were taking them closer to the house again. "I'm gonna go this way, but you can go back if you want." She offered shyly.

"Nah, I think I'll tag along." He decided.

So he let her lead the way as she walked onto a small, grassy hill that gave a perfect view of the sky, for there were no trees there. The air was getting colder as it was getting later and Winry shivered a bit, but tried to ignore the temperature. Without even knowing it, her head was tilting upwards again and before she knew it, she was gazing up at the sky once more. She decided to carry her hat in her hand so she could look up all the way and see the stars. Ed was quiet beside her and they walked on in a comfortable silence.

Then, Winry's foot hit something and she tripped forwards, loosing her balance and falling onto her face. And since they were sort of downhill, she rolled over once and lay on her stomach again. She made somewhat of an 'oomph' sound when she hit the ground and when she finally lay still she was only aware of the fact that Ed was cracking up.

"Walk much?" He guffawed, going over to her.

She had the breath knocked out of her so she stayed put for a moment, trying to get it back.

"You okay?" Ed asked, still laughing slightly. He bent down and offered her his flesh hand. She drew in a few more quick breaths before slowly turning over and grasping for his hand. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, slowly moving his fingers to lock with hers.

"Yeah." She wheezed. "Just lost my breath."

"You're such a klutz." He joked. "You wanna sit back down for a minute?" He suggested. She nodded.

So the two wound up sitting on the hill, gazing up at the sky.

"I'm gonna lay down." Winry said aloud, slowly lowering herself onto her back.

She sighed happily as she folded her arms behind her head and stretched out, letting the soft, cold grass brush lightly against her skin wherever her outfit allowed. Before she knew it, her eyes were starting to close and she was drifting off into sleep. But just as she was about to lose consciousness, Ed placed her tall, black hat over her eyes. "Hey!" She huffed, pushing it away from her face.

"You dropped this." He informed her playfully, putting it over her eyes again. She grabbed it and sat up, shoving it into his face while her tongue stuck out at him. "Oh you think you can beat me, huh?" He smirked.

"Yeah! I do!" She reflected the smirk.

"Bring it on!"

Before long, the hat had fallen to the ground and the two friends were squabbling in somewhat of an odd arm wrestling match. After a while though, Winry began to feel the strength of his right arm and even when she pushed with all her might, Ed just shoved her backwards into the grass without much effort. He pinned her shoulders down and stared down at her with that smug grin on his face.

"Nice try." He said dismissively to the girl under him. She struggled to free herself from his strong grasp, but only wound up giving up again, going limp, and panting.

"Yeah well I wouldn't really expect to beat you, since _I'm _the one who made that automail." She huffed, lifting her chin up.

"Yeah whatever." He rolled his eyes and let her sit up.

They lay back down on their backs and watched the stars for a few minutes. "You know," Ed began the conversation. "That kitten thing you got for Al, it so lifelike. I mean it purrs and blinks and its furry and somehow warm, like a live cat. What I'm saying is I'm glad he can have a kitten without it being real." He chuckled.

Winry thought she saw him shiver when the wind blew.

"Are you cold?" She asked, sitting up.

"Well I wouldn't mind having that little black kitten on my lap right now." He admitted sitting up as well, remembering the texture of its fuzzy, velvety pelt.

"Sorry I didn't get _you_ one." The blue-eyed girl giggled.

Then, she inched closer to him and reached out, wrapping her arms around him in a caring embrace. "Will _this _keep you warm enough?" She whispered into his ear. Ed recognized the same emotion in her voice as before, and now thought that he had a better understanding of what it was.

"Yes." He replied simply, wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

They stayed that way for a while, not caring about the time. They shared their body heat and inhaled one another's scents. Winry closed her eyes and almost fell asleep before Ed shook her gently. "You awake?" He asked, pushing her back. She blinked, shook her head to clear it, and then nodded.

"Y-Yeah, sorry." She blushed a color that put strawberries to shame. Their arms were still partially around one another until Ed started to stand up, pulling the blonde girl with him. He picked up her hat and put it back on her head.

"C'mon, let's go back." He began walking forward and Winry started walking after so that she was a few paces behind him. "Hey," Ed turned back to her. "You still awake? Come on don't fall asleep on me, we're almost there!" He encouraged with a kidding hint in his tone.

"I'm fine!" She snapped her head up from looking at the ground and speeding her pace.

Once they had gotten to the house, they heard the muffled voices of his brother, her grandmother and the barks of the dog inside. They stayed outside for a moment longer.

"I'm still a little cold." Ed smiled.

Winry blinked, but then perked up the slightest bit as he moved closer to her. She flung her arms around him and he returned the hug.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much."

"Is there anything else you think you guys might want? Like for Christmas or something?" Winry posed the question a moment later. Ed pondered, and then decided on his answer.

"No. I think we'll be fine with hugs and kittens." He laughed.

"Right." Winry answered and they hugged each other tighter. "Hugs And Kittens."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finally done! **

**Aww! I almost forgot what I made happen in this fic since I waited so long to post it, lol. Hope you all enjoyed it!! Happy Halloween!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
